


the stars are pretty, trix

by wyvryn



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, katyas a fuckin uhhhhhh lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvryn/pseuds/wyvryn
Summary: Trixie drags her friend down to the pier to stargaze, ending in feelings being spilled.





	the stars are pretty, trix

**Author's Note:**

> warning this is really cheesy and sappy

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

Trixie dragged Katya by her wrist up the hill to the pier. She claimed they were only there to talk and stargaze, but she had forced her Russian friend to put on a bathing suit, so Katya didn’t buy it for a second. Even if she could be sickeningly-sweetly-annoying, she was beautiful. So fucking beautiful. God, it hurt how much Katya was in love with her best friend. It legit ached in her chest.   
The way her wavy blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her smile, her scream-laugh, the caring in her puppy-dog brown eyes when she called Katya her best and closest friend… that’s all the Russian would ever be to her, though. Her best friend.   
Back in Russia, it would be illegal for her to have these feelings. But she was in America now. She could be who she wanted to be, but good Lord it still hurt. 

Katya was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t realize Trixie stopped walking, accidentally bumping into her back.  
“We’re here!” Trixie exclaimed. The beautiful girl smiled back at Katya.   
“You coming?”

Katya bit her lip and nodded.   
“Yeah, sorry, thinking about… things.” Katya explained. Trixie mock-punched her friend’s arm. “You can tell me all about it on the pier!”

~-•-•-~

The stars were gorgeous. They dotted the sky like freckles, winding over every navy inch. The pier itself was in bad shape, but still a great view of the lake and the hills. Katya leaned over the side, gazing at the glitter spilled across the sky. Next thing she knew, she was in the lake with Trixie beside her.  
“You pushed me, you ass!” She shouted, splashing Trixie. 

“Yeah, I did, dipshit!” Trixie giggled, splashing back. It went on like that until they got tired of swimming, so they went back up to the pier. They laid their towels down beside eachother, gazing up at the galaxy. 

Katya kept glancing over at Trixie, taking in everything about the angel that lay beside her.   
“Hey, Trixie...” She began.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you ever admired a person so much that it physically hurt every time you thought about them? And you'd hate to say it, but you’re probably falling deeply in love with that person?”

Trixie was silent for a while. Katya was starting to panic, thinking she’d said the wrong thing when Trixie replied.   
“Yeah. Yeah, I have. The feeling sucks but feels amazing at the same time. You have that aching in your chest, y’know?”

Hearing Trixie say that gave Katya a new rush of hope. She turned over to look at Trixie.  
“Yeah! Yes, like you want to tell them but you don’t want to ruin that friendship that you’ve built?”

Trixie turned to her side as well.   
“And you’re afraid she’ll think you’re a freak for liking other girls?”

Katya nodded vigorously.   
“So you bottle it up inside, continuing to admire her as your best friend, but nothing more?”

Trixie propped her head up on her arm.   
“Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, I dare say you’re in love with me.”

At that moment, Katya felt about fifty emotions all come crashing down on her at once. She felt dizzy, sick to the stomach with love for the person in front of her. She felt like she was floating, like nothing else mattered. Like a giant weight was being lifted off her back. Like the only person who mattered was Trixie. 

“Beatrix Mattel, I dare say you return those feelings.”

Trixie bit her lip and nodded, tears pricking her eyes. She was so pretty when she happy-cried. And she was crying for her. You wouldn’t be able to describe the euphoria that Katya Zamolodchikova felt. 

But when Trixie leaned forward, that feeling was throttled up to the max. 

Trixie’s lips tasted like everything good. Like fresh fruit in the summertime, like when you can smell rain in the Autumn. Like the first snow in Winter, and like the mild sun of the spring. If you liked the smell or taste of it, that’s what this was like.   
Her lips were so soft and sweet, like what clouds would feel like if you could touch them. The scent of roses mixed with lake water wafted around Katya, making her dizzy all over again.   
Katya felt like her heart could burst at any moment from the emotion she was feeling. It was like every dream come true. Except better. 

When Trixie pulled away, she placed her hands on either side of Katya’s face, cradling her gently.  
“I finally got you.” She murmured.  
"And I don't think I want to let you go, Katya."

**Author's Note:**

> i warned u


End file.
